<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Frenzy by TheOneIsUpon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381895">Love Frenzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneIsUpon/pseuds/TheOneIsUpon'>TheOneIsUpon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kakashi - Freeform, Oral, Sex, Shower Sex, i miss you, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneIsUpon/pseuds/TheOneIsUpon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakashi x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Frenzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood in front of you. Tall sexy and hungry for you and you only. His hands were tightly gripping your hips as he kissed your neck. You let out an airy moan as he licked your neck slipping a finger inside you.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet, oh I can’t wait to slip inside you.” Your stomach flipped as he whispered in your ear. “Kakashi I want you inside me.” He couldn’t deny you nor did he want to. “Very well my dirty little girl.” He had a smirk on his face as if you wouldn’t be able to walk the next morning, and he made sure you couldn’t. </p>
<p>Kakashi slipped his hand free from you as he happily sucked his fingers while never breaking eye contact. The more you looked into his lustful eyes the more you wanted to grab him. “Kakashi I-” you were quickly cut off as he smashed his lips onto yours while carrying you to the bedroom. Kakashi placed you on the bed taking off his clothes.</p>
<p>As he strip both of you naked he asked, “Are you ready for me to make love to you?” You tried to answer but you were immediately cut off by a wave of immense pleasure. Kakashi was already between Your legs licking up all your delicious juices. “K-Kakashi!” You tried to talk but the only thing that could come out of your mouth were beautiful lustful moans.</p>
<p>As Kakashi exited his fingers from you, there was somthing he needed to know. “Are you ready to be fucked out of your mind?” He asked with a smirk on his face. “Yes, I want you to fuck me until I lose my mind.”</p>
<p>As the smirk from Kakashi’s face disappeared, he moved the head of his cock to your pussy slowly teasing you. “Hey what’s the big idea you ass you know I don’t like teasing!?” You scowled at him. “It’s always sexy when you get mad at me at a time like this.” A bright blush spread across your cheeks as he smirked and it pisses you off how he’s so good at getting to you.</p>
<p>Without a second thought, Kakashi rammed into you causing you to gasp in pain pleasure and shock. “Ow.” <br/>“I’m sorry baby.” The pain was quickly overridden as he began to thrust into your silky wet pussy causing him to slowly lose his mind. “Ohh... Kakashi!!” You cried out as he began to speed up and rub your clit. “Oh fuck you’re so damn wet, ugh you feel so good!” Kakashi gripped your breast with his left and your hip with his right.</p>
<p>You couldn’t think straight and even as you tried he sucked your hard nipple making you wrap your arms around his head. You felt your orgasm growing near as your walls began to squeeze around Kakashi’s hard throbbing cock. “Urghh! I’m going to c-cum you’re so tight!” </p>
<p>You couldn’t make out what he was even saying as everything turned black and you moaned in extreme pleasure. Kakashi put his lips on yours to suck in those sexy lustful moans of yours. Soon after, Kakashi broke the kiss and bit down on your neck gripping your hips. He was about to cum as his pace grew slightly uneven. Within a few seconds you felt his warm cum fill your insides.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” He said as he exited you and rested his head between your breast. “That was amazing Kakashi.” You said while still trying to catch your breath. “Oh I know princess. I love to hear you sounding so delicate and delicious.” You blushed at his, particular choice of words.</p>
<p>“S-shut up. Shall we get cleaned up?” </p>
<p>“Of course princess.”</p>
<p>Kakashi got up walking to the bathroom on the left side of the room to turn on the shower. “Hey! The showers ready so bring your ass here.” You walked up to him crossing your arms. “Who you calling an ass huh?” Kakashi smiled as he pressed his lips to yours. “You know, I was talking about your ass for real.” You laughed, “I hate you, you know that.” </p>
<p>“I know.” He broke the kiss to get in the shower with you. “Hey Kakashi, how would you feel if I took your shitty porn books you get from Jiraiya?” You teased at him. “I’d torture you until you gave it back.” He said that as he cupped your pussy threatening to arouse you again. “Well that doesn’t sound to bad. I might just-“</p>
<p>“Not uh. Hell no you are not taking my books!” He said while stepping back and crossing his arms. “Anyway I didn’t know you could just lay in my bed making such beautiful sounds!” Kakashi smirked with his arms still crossed raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p> “Well it’s not my fault your ass is amazing, and it’s our bed.” He uncrossed his arms and knelt in front of you putting your left leg over his shoulder. “I’m amazing huh? Well how about some more fun tonight miss.” You leaned back against the shower as he started to eat you like a predator that hadn’t eaten for days.</p>
<p>You arched you back and moaned softly. “K..Kakashi wai-mmhmm ugh!” You tried to finish your sentence but couldn’t when he slipped his tongue inside of you. The warm sensation felt amazing. It felt even better knowing it was Kakashi who was eating you for desert. “Damn it you taste so fucking good.” Kakashi had made you cum again this time licking all your juices up. “You can’t keep taking me by surprise Kakashi.” </p>
<p>“Oh but the reaction the noises.” He said with his eyes closed. You looked at his beautiful body with his damned smirk and lovely wet hair. You couldn’t resist as you grabbed his balls causing him to gasp in shock. “Well well do you want some icing on the cake.” You knew full well what he meant and said nothing as you took him in your mouth.</p>
<p>“I love sliding down your throat.” He said with an almost unnoticeable shudder. His words caused butterflies to flutter in your stomach as he pushed your head further on his cock. “Keep going! I’m gonna cum in your mouth, j...just keep going!” You gladly obeyed him until he exploded in your mouth. You swallowed everything and he leaned toward you pushing your head on his hard cock.</p>
<p>Kakashi tried to catch his breath as you stood up and kissed him passionately. “Who's the horny bastard now huh Kakashi.” He lowly laughed grabbing your ass. “I must admit, I didn’t know you loved this cock that much.” You rolled your eyes as you both showered the nights events away. </p>
<p>Kakashi changed the sheets and y’all laid in the bed. With your back to him curled in a ball, he rubbed circles on your stomach causing your lower body to twitch. “Hey, this was an amazing night.” Kakashi said as he rested his hand. “It was amazing thanks to you-“ You were cut off by a light snore. You turned around to see him fast asleep. You laughed as you placed a soft kiss to his lips, turning back around. “Goodnight, Kakashi.” A tiny smile spread across his lips as he pulled you closer.</p>
<p>“Goodnight... Princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*The next morning*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakashi I can’t walk!! Get out the bathroom and help me!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! You’re welcome darling!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>